megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamoshida's Palace
Old Castle Old Castle had something like Outer East Wing. Persona and Persona 2 also had different Wing too. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:11, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Is this ok to post in this article? Sorry i'm new and i felt like adding details to the dungeons. Is this ok to post?--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 16:02, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ;Walkthrough The Protagonist and Ryuji starts in the dungeon area, where they try to escape the palace and rescue Morgana in the process. As they escape further through the dungeon area, they will encounter a jail cell containing a Cognitive Existence of an abused volleyball student and fight off another Shadow, then progress through the path until reaching a section of the main castle area and returning back to the real world. At the second time around, the player is allowed to explore the Dungeon area fully, from a hole into the castle's main lobby then into the staircase where they first escaped from. Further into the dungeon area is the training hall of love, whose name is ironic since it is the place where cognitive existences of male students were abused, and there is no training or love happening at all. The first cell has the cognitive students being beaten by shadow guards. Another cell in the "training hall" contains volleyball team-ies that were subjected to running on a treadmill with a spiked rolling pin at the end. The last explorable cell contains a cognitive student being hung upside down and spiked explosive volleyballs from a cannon. When the three go back to the lobby, they were spotted by Shadow Kamoshida and he summons a Guard that splits into 3 Bicorn to attack the player and Morgana, then after a turn, Ryuji will awaken and join the party into defeating the Guard Captain, which will appear as Eligor. The 3 then escape the palace a second time. The third time entering the palace allows the player to explore a part of the west building of the palace. However, the gate leading to the rest of the palace is closed so the 3 must enter the other gate, which leads to a candle-lit room which leads to the awakening of Ann. After defeating the Guard Captain that takes the form of Belphegor, the 4 were forced to escape the palace again. 4th time marks the full exploration of the palace itself. The group of 4 are allowed to explore the rest of the palace this time. Accessible from the central hall is the third floor of the east building which contains the library, which contains books that glorify Kamoshida, books about his lustful views of the Female Students of Shujin Academy including one titled: "Ann Takamaki, the Charming Doll", as well as books that contain the names of the male students of the Academy, with one of them being a direct insult to Ryuji called: "Ryuji: The Vulgar Ape". Opening the hidden gate of the library by inserting the King Book, Queen Book and Slave Books allows the player to gain access to a room which is filled with pictures of Ann, and also contains one of Kamoshida's medals. The medal is required to open a gate to the Annex, which contains a chapel containing a massive statue of shadow Kamoshida and guarded by a shadow that manifests as Archangel, and leads all the way to the roof. The roof is heavily distorted due to the nearby treasure and a silvery liquid can be seen seeping through the bases of the floor, and the distortions also forms cubes around it. Further through the roof area contains decors and pillars that are consisted of nude, headless and buxom female busts, further proving the castle owner's lustful nature. An elevator will lead the phantom thieves to a portrait of Kamoshida which leads to a shortcut to the lobby of the castle. The final area is the central tower, whose passage to the treasure room is locked by a series of swinging scythes. The switch to stop the axes from moving is also off, forcing the Phantom Theives to find a key to open it. The Keys are actually the eyes of the statue and are held by 2 Guard Captains, both manifesting as Eligor. The first one is highly visible since it's the only captain in the area, while the second room containing the other eye has 3 captains, with only 1 holding the eye. The Captain holding the eye is the one with the white aura as shown in the 3rd eye. After the stopping the scythes, the upper level of the central tower can be accessed, which contains a guard captain manifesting as Mara (Torn King of Desire). After defeating him, it's a straightforward path and jumping on a bust statue will lead the Phantom Theives to the last section; The throne room. Sneaking past the throne room is a gold trove that leads the Phantom to the treasure. After the calling card is issued, the Phantom just needs to go straight to the throne room, where the showdown with Shadow Kamoshida begins. :Due to the nature of the dungeons in P5 where they're not randomly generated, I think it's a good addition. Might have to do some trimming and grammar checks but it works. BLUER一番 16:42, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Some things after reviewing the edits though: **Try to be mindful of grammar rules while editing, such as punctuation and capitalization. For instance, "protagonist" is not a proper noun and should not be capitalized. **On that note, try to avoid "player" as much as possible. The protagonist is essentially the player's avatar and some statements would be better phrased as "the party" when referring to the group. **Try to avoid putting in subjective or aside statements which really don't add anything to a walkthrough, such as "This is unique because..." and "Whose name is ironic since..." **The walkthroughs could use a bit more fleshing out as they are, since they are rather vague. Directions to key items, treasures, encounters and puzzles could be worth adding. ** Also, things that might better prepare a player for entering a dungeon. Such as how many keys they would need for the locked chests. Or certains Personas they'd benefit from having when facing a certain sub-boss or fixed encounter. ::This is only pertaining to the edits reviewed on Kamoshida's and Okumura's Palace, so far. Great Mara (talk) 22:57, May 24, 2018 (UTC)